


Feel my heart beat.

by Kaesteranya



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-19
Updated: 2011-06-19
Packaged: 2017-10-20 13:24:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/213242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Shall I assist?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feel my heart beat.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is taken from the 31 Days theme for October 13, 2006.

The things that Yoshitsugu likes best about Ishida Mitsunari come out when they are fucking. He likes the way the boy always starts things off with a liberal show of force and an insistence on taking control. He likes it how desperation always blunts the edge of Mitsunari’s anger, making the general that much easier to move in precisely the sort of fashion he wishes him to.

 

“ _Release me_ , Yoshitsugu!”

 

“That, my lord, is a command I will not obey for the moment.”

 

It is from this angle that Yoshitsugu can study Mitsunari best: from above, when he has the young general pinned to the futon, the palm of one hand holding him down by the side of his face and the grip of his other hand tight on the other’s arm, wrenching it behind him, deterring any sudden movements. He can study the curve of that spine as he listens to the way Mitsunari’s breath fills the silence, soft and harsh, occasionally punctuated with a growl. He can run his fingers over that body, and enjoy the strain of muscle and skin beneath his touch.

 

“We do not have time for games,” Mitsunari mutters, as Yoshitsugu reaches around his body.

 

“My lord, you wound me,” Yoshitsugu coolly returns, as his fingers pry the belt about his general’s waist loose. “I do not jest, and I do not play around.”

 

He knows the boy is raring to protest – to lash out, contradict, rage – but he has Mitsunari by the hilt before he can get a word out, and it all dissolves in a shudder and a hiss. Stubborn silence follows, all the way until the cock in his grip is hard and hot. It’s only when it begins to twitch beneath his touch that he hears the next sound: a whimper, small and breathless. He releases Mitsunari’s arm, expecting a strike to the face and ready to deflect it. The only thing he gets is the pleasure of watching Mitsunari squirm over the sheets.

 

They’re making excellent progress tonight, it seems.

 

“You appear to be uncomfortable, lord general.” He reaches forward, tugging at the waistline of Mitsunari’s trousers, pulling them down past the latter’s buttocks, down to his ankles. “Shall I assist?” he goes on to ask, running one bandaged finger close to the crack of his general’s ass.

 

When the only response he receives is a stuttered breath and a minute nod, Yoshitsugu bends low, burying his nose in silver hair Later, he wraps his arm almost lovingly around Mitsunari’s body and drags him up, against his chest. He places his palm flat against the general’s breast, right over his heart. The skin of his hand is dead and decaying, but he can still feel it thrumming away, beneath everything.

 

“Fifteen minutes,” he murmurs, right over Mitsunari’s neck. “After that, all will be well.”

 

And he slips his hand down again, between the other’s legs, to finish what he started.


End file.
